


Nemesis

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Children, Drama, Enemies, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is so often at Bikky’s not so tender mercy that he longs to get revenge on his nemesis for all the indignities the boy subjects him to.





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Archenemy’.
> 
> **Setting:** Throughout the manga, but before Vol. 7.

Archenemies didn’t have to be all-powerful masters of arcane martial arts or evil criminal masterminds; they could come in any shape or size. The only criteria necessary for them to fulfil was to be the bane of your life, and as such, Bikky definitely counted. He was just always… there.

Every time Dee thought he had Ryo all alone, every time he thought that just maybe, this time he might finally get somewhere with his skittish love interest, even when he knew for absolute certain that the boy was out, no sooner would he get Ryo right where he wanted him than the pint-sized menace would put in another inconvenient and completely unwanted appearance.

Just the fact of him showing up was bad enough, his presence never failed to ruin the mood Dee was trying to create between himself and the delectable Ryo, but that was never enough for Bikky; the boy could always be counted on to wade in with feet and fists flying. He might be small, but he had good aim and packed quite a punch. Dee usually ended up sporting an impressive array of new bruises, but he couldn’t do much in the way of retaliation because that would be classed as child abuse and wouldn’t look good on his record. He didn’t doubt that Bikky would report him for anything that left a mark. There was no love lost between them.

If anyone was a victim of abuse in this battle though, in Dee’s opinion it was himself. He was the one with the bruised shins, crushed toes, black eyes, and multiple contusions. Would it kill Ryo to defend him from the mini ninja? What had he been teaching the kid anyway? Kids attacking adults was just wrong.

Dee hated the little brat; if it weren’t for Bikky ruining every one of his seduction attempts, he and Ryo would have probably become lovers months ago. Hell, even going to England on vacation hadn’t worked, since the kid had followed them across the Atlantic just to wreck Dee’s plans yet again. Bikky was Dee’s arch nemesis, and that was never going to change, but Dee was damned if he was going to let the House Ape stop him in his ardent pursuit of Ryo. One of these days he was going to win the man of his dreams, and there would be nothing Bikky could do about it. That sweet victory would have to be revenge enough.

The End


End file.
